Promessas
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: recoradções de um amor!
1. Default Chapter

Sem título, por hora!  
  
Pensamentos que me vêem a cabeça, não me deixam em paz. Sinto-me exausto, exaurido, como se algo sugasse todas as minhas energias. Tudo, por isso, o que mais queria era nunca mais me levantar. Minhas pálpebras parecem pesar toneladas, e o meu corpo está completamente entorpecido. Será que morri? Tudo o que vejo, ou melhor não vejo, são as trevas, a escuridão que me cerca. Meu olfato, porém, se aguça e posso distinguir cheiros diversos a meu redor. É como se eu estivesse deitado na relva, sentindo os diversos aromas, das diversas rosas a me cercar. O que diriam meus amigos se eu contasse tudo isso que sinto? Achariam-me maluco?p  
  
Do nada começo a sentir que alguém acaricia meu rosto. Mas quem? Não consigo ver, não consigo falar. Apenas consigo sentir seu aroma, pois até minha audição me falha. Aos poucos consigo sentir onde estou deitado. Sinto terra em minhas mãos, meus braços e na minha cabeça. Tento me mecher, mas em vão. Estou completamente paralisado. De repente meu corpo abandona a terra. Alguém me levitava. O aroma, que apenas agora identifico, como sendo de jasmim, segue a meu lado. Sinto dedos finos e delicados a segurar minha mão, que não reage.p  
  
Sinto, lentamente, que meu corpo entra em contato com algo macio, delicado. Presumo que seja uma cama. As mesmas mãos delicadas seguram minha cabeça, e a coloca sob um travesseiro. As mãos passeiam pelos meus cabelos, delicadamente, removendo alguns fios de meu rosto. Ela, eu acho que era ela, por causa de suas mãos delicadas, segurou meu braço. Do nada, um cheiro horrível invade minhas narinas, enquanto sinto algo gelado e úmido, sendo passado pelo meu braço, o qual começa a formigar. A voz, agora tinha certeza ser de uma mulher, delicada e suave, pronuncia um feitiço, e a formigação, instantaneamente, se vai. Ela, então, deposita meu braço na cama e se vai. Um segundo depois a sinto novamente a meu lado. De repente, um líquido é posto entre meus lábios. Desceu queimando, e os últimos sentidos que eu tinha se foram, antes de eu cair num sono profundo.p  
  
Cheiros. Sons. Sentidos. O que será que está acontecendo? Começo a ouvir vozes confusas, gritos de dor e desespero, choros. O que está acontecendo? Luz! Posso ver uma luz branca ao abrir meus olhos, cegando-me, e me forçando a fecha-los novamente. Que luz é essa? Sinto-me enjoado. Talvez seja da poção que a jovem misteriosa me dera. Tento me mecher, porém, meu braço e meu dorso doloridos não deixam. Passo a mão esquerda, a que não dói, no meu tórax e constato que ele está machucado. Levo minha mão a cabeça e sinto pequenos arranhões, além de pequenos curativos e uma barba rala. A quanto tempo será que eu fiquei inconsciente? p  
  
Esfrego os olhos com força e os abro novamente. Desta vez, porém, abro-os com cautela para me adaptar a claridade. Quando o consigo, vejo tudo turvo e borrado. A primeira coisa que vejo é o teto, branco como as nuvens num dia ensolarado. Lentamente viro minha cabeça para a direita, e vejo que minha cama está cercada por um biombo, isolando-me de todas as outras pessoas. As imagens, aos pouco, se tornavam menos turvas, e mais visíveis. Com um pouco de dificuldade, devido aos ferimentos, me ajeitei na cama, de um modo a ficar mais confortável. Viro-me, então, para a esquerda, e encontro o que procurava. Peguei-o e o coloquei em meu pescoço, de onde jurei nunca tirar.p i Você jura que nunca irá tira-lo do pescoço? Jura? – a voz dela era doce, e exprimia a angústia que sentia naquela ocasião. Claro que sim! – ele responde com um sorriso, tentando consola-la – Eu juro que nunca o tirarei do pescoço! Aconteça o que acontecer! – ele disse em tom solene e a beijou. p bFIM DO FLASHBACKp  
  
Já fazia, desde que se lembrava, um ano que não se viam. Um ano de agonia, de sofrimento, de solidão. Separados pelo espaço, porém, unidos no coração, e na alma. Era só ele fechar os olhos que conseguia vê-la, sua fada. O olhar apaixonado, o sorriso meigo, os gestos delicados, a sua fada. Que jurara nunca a fazer sofrer. O que, pensou, já o estava a fazer. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, que deixara crescer até os ombros e que estavam, devido ao tempo desacordado, agora desgrenhados, mais bagunçados como ele jamais os vira. Tentou não pensar na sua aparência, e voltou seu olhar para o medalhão.p  
  
O cordão era simples, porém, muito bonito. Era feito de madeira com desenhos em alto relevo. Tinha o formato ovalado, e em seu centro, havia uma flor esculpida, pintada em diversos tons de vermelho. Ao redor dela pequenas folhas verdes compunham a peça, dando a impressão de que elas caíram ali e ali permaneceram. Para terminar esse designer tão singelo, um cordão preto, não muito grosso o qual destacava a peça ovalada e que ele dera o nome de i"Winter´s lover"/i. Isso porque ele se apaixonara pela sua fada em um natal. 


	2. capítulo 2

Encontro  
  
Ah! Até que enfim. O senhor acordou! – falou uma voz entusiasmada ao pé de sua cama, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.p  
  
Ele, então, desviou sua atenção do medalhão para a mulher que lhe falara. A primeira coisa que ele pôde notar é que ela era enfermeira, devido ao uniforme branco, e à cruz nela desenhadas, que usava. No busto um crachá, com o nome dela, que ele não conseguiu ler, de um lado, e do outro uma fênix dourada, mostrando que ela fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix. Logo, ele percebeu, estava em um dos acampamentos aliados. Qual? Era o problema. Ela se aproximou sorrindo carinhosamente para ele. Como, porém, ele nada falava, ela se aproximou para examina-lo.p  
  
Como está? – ela perguntou enquanto media o pulso do paciente.p Um pouco enjoado! – ele falou pela primeira vez, desde que acordara, e notara que sua voz saíra um tanto quanto rouca.p Não se preocupe! Isso é um efeito colateral da poção que o Sr. Tomou ontem, quando o trouxemos para cá! – ela falava com a maior naturalidade possível.p Ontem?! Eu fiquei desacordado desde ontem? – ele se desesperou, pois, ontem era o dia em que riria se encontrar com ela, sua fada. Ele tentou, em vão, se levantar. A dor aguda no tórax, porém, o impeliu de volta a cama.p Não faça isso! – a enfermeira foi a seu auxilio – O senhor não está em condições de se levantar. Teve um corte muito profundo no tórax e no ombro. Além de arranhões e escoriações. Se não fosse a poção que lhe demos, o senhor talvez estivesse em coma! – ela falava sem parar, desesperada para mantê-lo deitado. Por fim ele cedeu.p E, onde estou? Que acampamento é esse? Quem está no comando? – ele fazia as perguntas quase sem parar ou tomar fôlego.p Hei! Hei! Hei! Uma pergunta de cada vez, ok? – a enfermeira falava em tom divertido. Ele suspirou, e começou calmamente a perguntar.p Ok! Que acampamento é esse? – perguntou, enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama.p Esse é o acampamento 59. Estamos localizados em Londres, mais precisamente ao norte. – ela respondeu, enquanto cuidava do braço dele.p Que ..... quem está no comando? – ele perguntou após sentir uma pontada no braço, onde ela apalpava.p O auror Arquimedes Kill. – ela falou, enquanto passava a varinha, pelo tórax dele, irradiando uma luz branco-perolada, por onde passava – É parece que a poção está fazendo efeito! Seus ferimentos internos melhoraram consideravelmente, de ontem para hoje! – ela parou abruptamente, lembrando- se de algo – O senhor não está com fome? É que desde que o senhor chegou aqui está desacordado, e isso já fazem mais de 24 horas! – ela disse examinando sua expressão.p Pensando bem! Estou com um pouco de fome sim! – ele respondeu, pensativamente – E, por acaso, são que horas?p Hum! – ela, então, consultou o próprio relógio – São 2:45, da tarde! – pausa – Isso quer dizer que você ficou desacordado por 28 horas! – suspiro – Bem, vou mandar outra enfermeira trazer seu almoço. Descanse! Tchau! – ela, então, saiu fechando o biombo.p  
  
Ele voltou a se perder em seus pensamentos, e em como estaria sua fada. Será que ela ficara chateada ao notar que eu não iria a seu encontro?Espero que não. Tudo o que mais queria era estar lá com ela, em seus braços, sentindo o seu doce perfume, e me perdendo em seus beijos e carinhos. Que saudades! E pensar que quando jovens nós não nos entendíamos. Ah1 Se eu pudesse mudar as coisas, tudo teria sido diferente! Nós dois não teríamos perdido todos aqueles anos, mas sim, os teríamos aproveitado. Incrível como as coisas acontecem. Pensava enquanto alisava o medalhão. E pensar que mesmo trabalhando juntos continuávamos a discutir. Um sorriso saudosista brotou em seus lábios, enquanto lembrava-se dela, a sua fada.b FLASHBACK p Ah! E só você é quem está certa, não é? – ele perguntou exasperado, gesticulando, com os braços, para cima, freneticamente.p Eu não disse isso! Eu só estou tentando fazê-lo ver que esse plano não vai dar certo! – ela disse batendo as duas mãos na mesa.p Ah! Então, me diga, /i, qual é a melhor solução? – ele perguntou ironicamente a ela.p Você tem que fingir que está do lado deles, e quando nos vir, finja que está a nos atacar! – ela falou em tom vitorioso.b FIM DO FLASHBACK p  
  
É, você era boa nisso, minha fada! – ele falou em um sussurro – Eu, porém, não fui bom o suficiente para cumprir o que prometi, não é? – ele sussurrou, olhando fixamente para o medalhão.b FLASHBACK p  
  
É amanhã, não é? Que você ......?p Sim. É amanhã!p  
  
Eles estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts que, após a aceitação do retorno de Voldemort, tornou-se a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Estavam deitados perto do lago olhando aquele que fora, durante anos, o lar de ambos, o castelo. Torres e torrinhas, passagens secretas, escadas que se mechiam, e quadros que falavam, fantasmas e (des) aventuras que ali viveram, durante sete anos.p Queria que você não fosse. Eu nunca deveria ter sugerido aquilo! Se eu soubesse que você seria o escolhido ...... – ela estava preste a chorar.p Hei! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Seu plano é perfeito! Tudo dará certo. Eu prometo. – ele sorriu, abraçando-a entre si.p Promete-me que vai se cuidar? Ela o olhou esperançosa.p Eu prometo! E faço mais. Prometo que se minha missão não tiver acabado, darei um jeito de aparecer no seu aniversário, daqui a um ano!p Promete?p Prometo! Nada me impedirá! Nada!b FIM DO FLASHBACK p  
Ele sorriu amargamente. Não conseguira voltar a Hogwarts, onde se encontrariam. Onde ela estaria? Ela estaria bem? Ele voltou a pensar nela. Seus olhos castanhos, pelos quais ela melhor se expressava. Seus cabelos castanhos e fofos, que ele tanto gostava de acariciar. Suas mãos finas e delicadas. Sua voz meiga (quando não era contrariada). Sua inteligência aguçada. Seu corpo que, tão perfeitamente, se encaixava ao dele. Sim, ela era sua fada, sua amante, sua mulher.p Mione! – ele suspirou.p  
Ele ouviu o biombo se abrindo, porém, não tirou os olhos do medalhão, passando os dedos no desenho, delicadamente. Então, ele sentiu. Jasmim. O cheiro que sentira quando para lá fora levado. Ele ergueu a cabeça para que o encarava. Prendeu a respiração, ao ver de quem se tratava. A enfermeira que o ajudara, e que agora levara sua refeição, não era outra senão Hermione Granger, sua fada.p  
Ele a contemplou por um longo tempo, sem saber se o que estava a ver era uma miragem, ou se realmente era ela. Ele começou a sentir seus olhos arderem, e em seguida grossas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, enquanto a via, lentamente, aproximando-se. Quando ele deu-se conta, ela estava sentada a seu lado, a acariciar seu rosto, sorrindo e chorando junto com ele.p  
Naquela hora tudo o que ele sabia era que a mulher por quem se apaixonara, após anos de discussões e desentendimentos, estava na sua frente. Toda a dor e angústia, que outrora sentira, se esvaíram, deixando apenas o amor e a alegria de tê-la novamente em seus braços. Ele a trouxe para junto de si, para sentir novamente o sabor dos lábios dela. Ele a beijou demonstrando todo o amor, a angústia, o sofrimento e a dúvida que o consumiram, desde que acordara. E, quando ela conseguiu separar seus lábios, tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:p Você conseguiu! Você cumpriu com sua promessa. Você voltou para mim, Draco! – antes de se perder novamente nos seus beijos.p  
  
FIM!!! p  
  
N/A: espero que tenham gostado dessa (quase não) shortfic. Não sei o que deu em mim para faze-la. Eu prefiro a Hermione com o Rony, e Draco sempre se dando mal (riso maquiavélico. Huá! Huá! Huá! Huá! Huá!). Bem, enfim, acho que deu a pilora em mim, só pode.p N/A 2: Para que leu um muito obrigada. E para quem pretende ler deixe um comentário, e me faça chorar de alegria, tá? ( ( ( ( 


End file.
